Europa Renovatio
Europa Renovatio is a Diplomacy Variant set in Europe in 1450 with a large map with 842 Territories. 'Background' At 1450, Europe is at a crossroads. In northern Italy, new ideas are being developed that will give birth to the Renaissance. In the Balkans and Anatolia, the Ottomans work to consolidate power while their neighbors seek to halt their explosive growth. In North Africa, the influence of the Arabs has long since faded, but the Turks and Iberians threaten to bring in a new era of outside domination. In Western Europe, kingdoms fight to consolidate power in their regions, and in not too long, will look to the west for new lands and riches. In Germany, the Holy Roman Empire is in full swing, but the Protestant Reformation of the next century threatens to divide this complicated region further. In Scandinavia, the kingdoms may be united in the Kalmar Union, but internal instability threatens to upset this union. And in Eastern Europe, Poland and Lithuania are soon to be united as a Commonwealth, while the various powers in Russia seek to unite the motherland. Europa Renovatio is set at these crossroads. Play as one of 36 different powers, guide your country through these turbulent times, and lead them to domination in Europe! 'Rules' Sealanes External SLs: NCH se, CCS e, SGC nw, SGC ne Normal Territories: ISL, INV, AYR, CBR, CST, WAL, LEN, PAL, ULS 3. Sealanes are adjacent to their OZ, all other SLs in their Sea Region, any OZs in directly adjacent Sea Regions, any directly adjacent SLs, and any adjacent normal territories. IRI nw is adjacent to: IRI, IRI e, IRI sw, ISL, NCH, NCH se, ULS, PAL 4. All territories within a Sea Region are separate and each may be occupied by a fleet, regardless of its nationality. Keep in mind that new routes for convoys and retreats now exist. Sealanes were first implemented by kaner406, so the credit for the idea goes to him. #'Build Anywhere:' Players may build in any vacant Supply Center they own. #'Starting Conditions:' Each player starts with at least 3 Supply Centers under their control, though some players start with 4 or 5 centers. #'Custom Start:' The game starts with a build phase for every power. If a player does not check in during the first build phase his status is immediately set to "Left" and the country gets a "default build" so another player can take over without a weak start. #'Colored Neutral Centers:' Most players start with neutral Supply Centers within their boundaries. These Supply Centers are colored, but have a neutral box around the Supply Center icon. They do not count towards a player's build phase until they are occupied at the end of a fall, at which point the neutral box will disappear. #'Transform Option:' Players may transform an army into a fleet or vice versa at a coastal Supply Center during the diplomacy phase. The unit is considered to be holding and may be support-held, though the transformation will fail if the unit is attacked. Note that supply centers with multiple coasts allow players to select a coast when an army is transformed into a fleet, allowing these supply centers to act as portages. #'Cape of Good Hope:' The Cape of Good Hope sealane (explained below) appears in multiple areas of the map. This sealane allows for around-the-cape travel between the Atlantic Ocean and the Red Sea. #'Desert Territories:' Some territories in Africa and Arabia are desert territories. These territories cannot be colored but otherwise act like normal land territories. In addition, these desert areas contain the only points where more than 3 territories meet. At these points, units MAY move diagonally. #'Strait Crossings:' Some coastal territories, while separated from each other, are considered adjacent due to a strait crossing. These are marked by a red-orange line connecting the two coastal territories and may be crossed by both armies and fleets regardless of who owns the waters between them. #'Islands:' Some island territories also control some water around the island. These islands can house armies, but they must be convoyed there or built there. Fleets on islands cannot convoy. Some islands also function as Overseer Zones for sealanes (explained below). #'Dates:' As opposed to increasing by a year at a time, in this variant, the in-game year increases by 5 years at a time in this manner: Spring 1450, Fall 1450, Spring 1455, Fall 1455, Spring 1460, Fall 1460, etc. #Sealanes are an addition to the map designed to bring coastal states into contact with more neighbors and prevent stalemate lines. 1. Oceans and seas are divided into Sea Regions, which are further subdivided into Overseer Zones (OZs) and Sealanes (SLs). Sea Regions are represented by a bold line around multiple sea territories that share the same 3-letter abbreviation surrounding a bolded box. 2. OZs are designated with a bold box around their abbreviations. OZs are adjacent to any OZs in adjacent Sea Regions, all SLs in their own Sea Region, any SLs directly adjacent to their Sea Region, and any normal territories adjacent to their Sea Region. IRI is adjacent to: OZs: NCH, CCS, SGC Internal SLs: IRI nw, IRI sw, IRI e Category:Variants